


Arachne's description (possibly story in the future)

by simpingFishbastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingFishbastard/pseuds/simpingFishbastard
Summary: This is a brief description of my OC, not a full story. I will write a full story on this character later when I have the time and motivation. So please keep that in mind, constructive criticism is appreciated.
Relationships: Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)





	Arachne's description (possibly story in the future)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief description of my OC, not a full story. I will write a full story on this character later when I have the time and motivation. So please keep that in mind, constructive criticism is appreciated.

I will say this again, this is a brief description of my OC, not a full story. I will write a full story on this character later when I have the time and motivation. So please keep that in mind, but in the meantime, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Hell Name: Arachne

Gender: Transgender Non-binary

Pronouns: He/Him They/Them

Nationality: Scottish

Height in Life: 5ft 3in

Height in Death: 4ft

Dead Name: Andrea

Name in Life: Clemente

Age of Death: 105

Time in Hell: 4 Years

Date of Death: November 3rd, 2016

Date of Birth: April 22nd, 1911

Cause of Death: Old Age

Appearance: Spider Demon with Rattle Snake Tail and snake fangs, with a black forked tongue. He does carry venom in his fangs but it is unknown what it can do to a demon. His fur is a dark blue-purple, with small cyan strands the has a small cyan glow under blacklight, his tail has a pastel blue-purple down the middle with a dark blue-purple on his back and gold accents with a cyan blue rattle at the end of his tail. They wear any type of clothing (as long as it isn’t too revealing), and he is muscular. His eyes are gold and his teeth are white.

Story of Life and Death: Arachne never felt happy as a child, he knew something was different about him by the age of three, his parents noticed this as well. He would cut his hair short no matter his parents’ efforts to stop him, and cut up his dresses in hopes of getting something different. He kept insisting he was a boy, and eventually, his parents went to the church, but after two years of the church and his parents trying, he was sent to a mental institution. At this point, he was 13, and he spent 10 years in that hell, before escaping. He managed to get on a boat, to Canada he at first had to steal, kill, and do anything he could for money. But eventually, he managed to get on his feet, transition, and start a family, and devote his life to helping others, after the cruelty, he saw in life. But due to all the treatment and abuse in his childhood, he was diagnosed with schizophrenia later in life.

Their Story in Hell: Arachne was sent to hell by his own choice, for even though we were given a chance at heaven he refused. Once he arrived in hell, he learned quickly to stand his ground and make strong connections, he arrived in hell with great power and befriended someone willing to help him control his power as he couldn’t at first. He had the power to manipulate shadows into whatever he wishes and the power to see into the present and past in life and death. He quickly became an overlord, but he treated those in his territory equally but some sins get you banned from his territory. If a demon hurt children in any way on purpose, or if they treated anyone badly for something they can’t control (race, gender, sexuality for example) they were slowly tortured, and never killed. He is known for working closely with Princess Charley on her mission to rehabilitate sinners, for he wants to still help people even in death. He still suffers from schizophrenia but it’s mostly under control.

Extra: He is hermaphroditic and can carry children naturally. He rides motorcycles rather than drives, believing they are faster than a car but fully aware they aren’t safer. He has a vow to never kill other demons, no matter how deserving they are of it, he admired someone who didn’t kill, showing honor and respect. He looked up to them, the reason he fought and became an overlord. When that person lost that honor by putting a demon’s blood on their hands and changing for the worst. He never spoke to them again and refuses to acknowledge they exist...despite the heartbreak it brings him. He believes his chance at heaven was a mistake and he wanted to be honest instead of doing what many would in his place. He’s also in a relationship with Baxter. (the character from Hazbin Hotel)


End file.
